El íncubo
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [UA] De todo los extraños lugares que el inusual grupo de viajeros que había visto por capturar al medio-demonio Naraku, este sin duda dejará un torbellino de emociones en el estoico demonio, sobre todo cuando el afirmar y ratificar—: Nunca seré como mi padre. Sin embargo sus acciones contradicen sus palabras. ¡¿Podrá Sesshomaru mantener su promesa!
1. El íncubo

**[N/A].- Advertencia.- **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje soez, violencia, escenas implícitas de sexo, es para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados.

Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**EL INCUBO.**

— _«¡Mierd*! Este maldito de Naraku se volvió escapar»_ pensaba con frustración el gran demonio-perro «Sesshomaru», cuidado de no expresar su pensamiento en voz alta, debido a la presencia de la niña humana que lo acompañaba, pero para variar su fiel sirviente cometió el desatino de comentar en voz alta:

—…amo bonito, ese miserable de Naraku se volvió escapar…¿qué haremos?

Sesshomaru lo miró con frialdad, no entendía porque tenía que señalar lo obvio pero antes de lanzarle una piedra a su entrometido sirviente, la pequeña niña vino hacia él y dijo sin pensar:

—…pero el señor Sesshomaru le hizo mucho daño…creo que no veremos ese «demonio» en un buen tiempo…pobre señor Inuyasha quedó muy mal de la pelea, se nota que es no es tan fuerte que el señor Sesshomaru...—comentó ella con tal orgullo, que lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte llamado de atención del otro demonio que iba con ella y este le dijo prácticamente gritando, lo usual en él:

—¡Mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo osas comparar al grandioso amo bonito con ese medio-demo...

—¡Andando!—Fue lo único que respondió el demonio con su usual frialdad mientras veía al grupo de su «medio-hermano» atenderlo y solo pensó «_Inuyasha eres patético, sin duda alguna eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia_». Miró con desdén la escena y no dijo más palabras.

Jaken, el fiel sirviente se estremeció ante esa orden, mientras que Rin dijo en un tono alegre sin pensar:

—¡Sí!—Se apresuró tomar las riendas del imponente dragón de dos cabezas «Ah-Un», el inusual trío se alejo del campo de batalla.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, finalmente llego la noche, lo usual era buscar un lugar cerca de algún riachuelo para que la pequeña humana y su sirviente pudieran pescar y/o recolectar frutas para que coman, Sesshomaru no necesitaba de comer o beber, rara vez lo hacía, pero al llegar al lugar que iban a pasar la noche, él salía a monitorear que no hubiera peligros en la zona, así poder descansar como se debe, siempre hacía eso, pero desde que la pequeña niña humana se había unido a ellos, está rutina se hizo parte de sus viajes, y decir la misma orden también, miro a su fiel sirviente y le dijo:

—Cuida a Rin.

Era una sola frase, que hacía que el pequeño demonio protestara, claro lo hacía después que se quedaba solo, porque no entendía como el gran demonio-perro, el demonio más temido que había conocido en su vida, permitía que una «niña humana» viaje con ellos y de peor humor se ponía al darse cuenta que siempre terminaba siendo su niñero.

Aunque la tarea realmente no le molestaba, porque Rin no daba mayores problemas, él realmente hubiera preferido que su amo le deje acompañarle, suspiro con pesar hasta que escucho que la causante de su malestar le dijo en un tono meloso que tanto detestaba, porque simplemente le hacía experimentar «emociones» que no iban con un «gran y poderoso demonio de su clase» como se auto-denominaba cuando no estaba su amo cerca, en pocas palabras la niña lo desarmaba por completo con sus palabras:

—Abuelo Jaken no suspire así si lo hace la felicidad…

—Sí, sí, ya sé…Vamos a pescar antes q...

—Yo ya lo hice…mire atrapé una gran trucha.

Jaken se quedo sin palabras, la pequeña niña se había vuelto una experta en cazar peces y preguntó con asombro:

—¿Rin, en qué momento lo pescaste?

—Cuando cruzamos el riachuelo…vi muchos peces y aprovechando que estaba con Ah-Un, él puso su enorme pie y yo lo atrapé—contestó la pequeña niña con orgullo y acotó con rapidez—: Ahora, necesitamos buscar especias para darle un mejor sabor…vengo en un rato, tal vez encuentre unos hongos y…

Al notar que la niña se alejaba con una gran velocidad, el pequeño demonio gritó:

—¡RIN! Espera no corras tan rápido…¡Ten cuidado! Te puedes caer…

—Vamos señor Jaken…alcánceme si puede.—contestó Rin entre risas, mientras se alejaba con gran facilidad de él.

El pequeño demonio la miraba con reproche, ella lo llamaba como le daba la gana, a veces abuelo, otra veces maestro y ahora señor Jaken era sinónimo que lo estaba desafiando y aunque la pequeña niña lo hacía por jugar, Jaken no podía evitar quejarse en voz alta:

—Esta mocosa…cada vez corre más rápido…¿dónde se metió?...si le llega pasar algo el amo bonito me matará. —Con esa preocupación agilito su paso.

* * *

Sin embargo, Rin había corrido con todo lo que daba sus fuerzas, que no había puesto atención al camino, por lo que al parar notó que estaba en un extraño lugar, tomo un profundo respiro y dijo en voz alta sin pensar:

—¿Dónde estoy?...¡Señor Jaken!—gritó a todo pulmón, pero como respuesta el silencio abrumador la dejo sin palabras y dijo con temor:

—¡Me perdí!...¡No!, cálmate Rin…trata de recordar por donde viniste.—cerró sus ojos con fuerza para darse la vuelta y tratar de recordar el camino de regreso, no dudaba que no estaban tan lejos, además viajar con ambos demonios, le había hecho mejorar su sentido de orientación, respiro con calma y al abrir sus ojos se quedo muda porque delante de ella estaba un hermoso, imponente pero peligroso demonio «un íncubo» la miraba con interés y dijo en voz alta:

—Una niña humana.

La pequeña Rin instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos, no tenía temor pero había aprendido que demonios o humanos extraños podrían ser peligrosos como no, ella no se guiaba por su apariencia sin haberlo tratado previamente, sabía que era un demonio por los cuernos que tenía el apuesto joven, quien sonrío con malicia y la pequeña Rin no pudo evitar estremecerse y ella dijo en voz baja:

—…yo no debería estar aquí…permiso…lamento si mi presencia le molesta.

El íncubo la miró con interés y dijo al acercarse peligrosamente a ella:

—¡Tienes razón!...No deberías estar aquí…la barrera del lugar atrae a las mujeres hermosas a mis dominios pero tú…eres tan solo una niña, así no te puedo tomar.

—¡¿Qué?!—Rin no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta con curiosidad, porque no entendía lo que el demonio hablaba y este dijo con una malicia propia de un adulto:

—Soy un íncubo…y por tu reacción veo que es la primera vez que ves uno.

Rin se quedo palabras mientras retrocedía con lentitud, este demonio la estaba haciendo experimentar una extraña incomodidad que no entendía, sobre todo cuando él afirmo con toda malicia:

—…Tu inocencia es seductora pero…—El apuesto íncubo cambio su expresión a una seria y comentó con maldad—: No puedo tomarse siendo una niña, careces de toda malicia y tu deseo sexual no se ha despertado.

—¿Qué?—Era oficial, ahora si estaba asustada, pero sobre todo no entendía aquellas frases dichas por el demonio.

El íncubo fue rápido en taparle la boca a la pequeña niña, tomarla en los brazos y extender por primera vez sus alas, que eran similares a la de los murciélagos y voló hasta el centro del inusual lago azul, entonces la dejo caer.

Rin gritó, pero de nada le sirvió porque al caer termino en lo profundo del lago, una extraña luz la envolvió, sus ropas se desgarraron, el agua entro en sus pulmones, ella sentía que no podía salir, al escaso segundo antes de perder la conciencia, sintió como si drenaban sus energías y el ente que la había lanzado a ese extraño lago, la saco con facilidad del mismo.

Ella solo alcanzo escuchar entre susurros, antes de caer en el más profundo letargo:

—Eres hermosa…hace décadas que no pruebo una doncella virgen.

El íncubo iba a robarle un beso para sellar su unión antes de proceder a tomarla saciando sus más bajos instintos de demonio, saciar por completo sus deseos sexuales y después drenar sus energías vitales a la hermosa mujer que yacía en sus brazos, finalmente tomaría su vida, cuando un potente látigo lo hizo perder el equilibrio y lo obligó a soltar a la mujer, que de no haber sido por una extraña luz que la envolvió hubiera caído de nuevo al lago, y las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales para ella, esa acción desconcertó al demonio.

El íncubo mostró su verdadera apariencia demoniaca, cuando busco a quién tuvo la osadía de arrebatarle a su víctima de sus manos, se quedo suspendido en el aire al notar con asombro, a la niña que había transformado en mujer en los brazos de un imponente demonio y gritó con enojo:

—¡Mierd*! ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Por qué la tomaste?

Tanto Jaken como su amo no salía de su asombro, al ver a Rin transformada en una adulta, las iras se notó en Sesshomaru, quién mostró sus ojos de color rojo pero lejos de transformarse, mientras cubría el cuerpo desnudo de su protegida con su estola porque era lo único que tenía a la mano, no tuvo problema en saber que era Rin al identificar su olor corporal, esa fragancia era tan única que ella, gruño con enojo y dijo:

—¡Maldito íncubo! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Rin?

El íncubo le miró con cierta diversión y le preguntó con burla, desde donde estaba:

—¡¿Ese es su nombre?!...¡Wow!...Es lindo, propio para mi muj…—El demonio no pudo continuar con su insinuación tan sugerente, cuando sintió un latigazo impregnado de veneno que lo golpeo y lo hizo estremecer de dolor, sin pensar se lanzó contra el perro-demonio para arrebatarle la mujer de sus brazos pero no contaba con que Sesshomaru a pesar de la desventaja en la que estaba, lanzara una espiral de sus látigos envenenados, rompiendo parte de sus alas, y en un moviendo casi imperceptible al ojo humano a gran velocidad, Sesshomaru enterró sin piedad alguna sus garras envenenadas en el pecho del íncubo, tomando su corazón entre sus manos y destrozándolo en el momento, la vida abandono al demonio que cayó completamente ensangrentado e inerte al piso, todo esto lo hizo con Rin en sus brazos.

Jaken lo miró con temor y asombro, pero aún así dijo con recelo:

—…Etto!...Amo bonito…no quiero cuestionar lo que hizo pero…

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó de forma brusca el demonio, cuando Jaken se estremeció pero acoto con rapidez:

—…mató al íncubo…es más seguro que ese demonio, hubiera sabido como revertir lo que hizo a Rin.

Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, realmente en ese momento se dio cuenta el error que cometió al matar al demonio, pero el simple hecho de pensar que él podía tomar a su «protegida como su mujer» lo cegó, ni él mismo entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma tan abrupta, sin pensar y tampoco ayudo escuchar decir a su fiel sirviente con nerviosismo:

—¡Wow!...La mocosa se convirtió en una mujer hermosa…¿quién lo diría amo bonito?...y yo que siempre le digo fea…¿se imagina la cantidad de pretendientes que va….¡AUH!—El pequeño demonio no pudo seguir con sus comentarios fuera de lugar cuando una enorme piedra, que él no supo de donde salió lo aplasto, y al levantar la mirada se topó con los ojos de color rojos de su amo y dijo con miedo:

—¡Perdón amo bonito!...no quise decir eso de la moco….

—¡Cállate Jaken!—contestó el demonio de mala manera, mientras depositaba con cuidado a la hermosa mujer en el piso y sin prisa alguna se saco su armadura, su fiel sirviente lo miró con atención pero no dijo palabra alguna, no iba correr el riesgo de ser goleado de nuevo, al ver que su amo se estaba sacando la parte de arriba de su traje para cubrir de una manera más apropiada a la mujer.

Sesshomaru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en centrarse en cubrir su desnudez y no perderse en mirar sus provocativas curvas, no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, saber y ver en lo que la niña que había protegido se iba convertir a futuro, porque él no iba permitir que ella se quedara de esa forma, Rin era una niña de siete años, no una sensual mujer de más de dos décadas como estaba ahora.

Por otro lado recordar aquella mirada de lujuria del íncubo sobre ella o escuchar el comentario de Jaken sobre su «hermosura» le pusieron de peor humor, pero la gota que derramó su furia fue escuchar a su fiel sirviente hablar de futuros pretendientes, realmente Jaken había tocado un tema que él no había considerado, Rin iba crecer y con ello seguro más de un problema le iba a dar, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó de poner la parte superior de su traje en ella, ahora le quedaba como una yukata suelta, que lejos de hacerlo olvidar lo que había debajo de esa pieza de tela, la hacía ver más «provocativa e inconscientemente seductora».

«¡Diablos!». Era lo único que pensaba el demonio, al sentir un extraño deseo por la mujer creciendo dentro de él y su entrometido sirviente dijo sin pensar:

—Rin va hacer una tentación para humanos y demonios por su…—Jaken retrocedió al ver a su amo venir hacia él y empuñar su espada, entonces dijo con temor:

—Amo bonito, no me mate yo…—Se quedó callado al ver como su amo cortó algo invisible sobre el cuerpo del demonio que había matado, entonces lo entendió uso a «colmillo sagrado» para revivir al íncubo y vio con atención cuando su amo lo tomó del cuello y le preguntó sin darle opción a nada:

—Te volveré a matar, sino me dices cómo revertir esto.

El demonio re-vivido aun no salía de su asombro al estar en las manos del gran demonio-perro que estaba semi-desnudo y notó con diversión a pesar del mal rato que estaba pasando al sentir sus garras ponzoñosa sobre su cuello, a la hermosa mujer con parte de su ropa y como la hacía ver, se tomó su tiempo en contestar y le dijo:

—…en la mitad del lago conecta a otro lugar, este lugar hay dos fuentes, la una representa la muerte, la otra representa la vida…debes adivinar cuál es la de la vida y sumergirla en ella, regresará a su edad real.

Sesshomaru enterró sus garras en su cuello, cuando el demonio confesó, porque sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad:

—…pero antes de llegar ambas fuentes, debes pasar por la bruma de la ilusión, es un camino peligroso que atrapa el alma de aquellos que cruzan por el lugar, al quedar atrapado en aquello que más desean.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna, entonces el demonio que se estaba quedando sin aire dijo con malestar:

—…me estás asfixiando…¿qué más quieres saber?—notó la mirada fría del gran demonio-perro y terminó por confesar casi todo al decir con temor—: Ningún humano puede pasar ese lago al otro lugar, sin terminar hecho polvo, ya que este lago conecta a la fuente de la muerte, pero si haces uso de una barrera…—al sentir de nuevo ser asfixiado, dijo sin vacilar—: Al hacer uso de mi barrera puedo garantizarte que ella no va parecer, tú no la necesitas porque…¡Deja de apretar mi cuello!...Puedo protegerte del agua pero no puedo ingresar al lugar.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque ningún demonio que ha pasado por la bruma de la ilusión ha salido con vida, soy un íncubo, un demonio que se alimenta de las energías sexuales de humanos o demonios, sería fatal para mí ir aquel lugar.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, de igual irás con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mierd*! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!

—Te quedarás con Jaken y si intentas escapar te mataré sin piedad alguna.

Jaken tembló ante esa orden de su amo pero no dijo palabra alguna, cuando Sesshomaru soltó al íncubo y dijo sin vacilar:

—Al primer indicio de tracción te mataré.

—¡Maldito perro!—exclamó el íncubo con enojo, pero no tuvo otro remedio que caminar hacia ellos, espero que él tomara a la hermosa mujer entre «sus brazos» y que el pequeño «renacuajo» como el íncubo lo llamó internamente estuvieran juntos, extendió sus alas, creando una extraña barrera que los protegió y sobre volaron sobre el lago y sin perder tiempo ingresaron en el.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Jaken miraron con interés que dentro del extraño lago, no había ni fauna ni flora, sin duda era un lago encantado y profundo, tan profundo que la oscuridad se hizo presente, pero en cuestión de segundos una cegadora luz los envolvió, de pronto el extraño lugar le recordó a Sesshomaru el infierno, pero este lugar tenía una extraña bruma que aparecía de la nada y el íncubo dijo:

—Sigue esté camino y por nada te detengas no importa lo que veas.

Sesshomaru que tenía a Rin en su brazo, la dejo de lado cuando movió sus garras hacia el íncubo y le inyecto una gota de veneno que lo paralizó por completo y este dijo:

—¡Maldito perro! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Sesshomaru ignoró los reclamos del demonio que cayó al piso inconsciente y dijo a su fiel sirviente:

—Eso lo mantendrá aquí pero si despierta antes que vuelva, quema sus alas así no podrá volar.

El fiel sirviente iba contestar, pero Sesshomaru no dio opción a nada e ingreso a la espesa bruma, solo se limitó a esperar que regresaran por ellos y miró con enojo al « idiota íncubo » con el que quedo y dijo en voz alta con reproche:

—¡Maldito íncubo!...Espero que el amo bonito te vuelva a matar...tantos problemas que nos causas.

* * *

Mientras Jaken se quejaba, Sesshomaru se concentró en no respirar la extraña bruma por un buen tramo, pero el camino se hacía largo, no pudo evitar notar a su protegida que seguía dormida, no era fácil manejarla con un solo brazo, puso especial atención al ver los cadáveres de demonios en el lugar, incluso se sorprendió de ver cadáveres de demonios-perros y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

—¡Idiotas!

—¿Por qué son idiotas amo Sesshomaru?

La sensual voz de Rin que uso al hacer la pregunta, hizo que él centrara su atención en ella cuando preguntó con asombró:

—¿Estás despierta?

La única respuesta fue una extraña sonrisa que le dio, cuando se atrevió acariciar de forma sugestiva los labios del demonio y él pregunto con su usual frialdad ignorando por completo la sensación que le causaba tan sutil acto, pero atrevido gesto de parte de su protegida:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Una extraña risa salió de su garganta, cuando Rin hizo todo por zafarse de su brazo y al quedar frente a él, dado que ahora las distancias de sus alturas era menos, dijo en un tono sugestivo mientras extendía sus manos hacia sobre sus hombros para atraerlo hacia ella:

—Siempre me he preguntado…¿cómo sería probar los labios de un demonio?...corrección…¿cómo sería besar a mi señor?—La última pregunta la hizo en un susurro provocativo al decirlo cerca de su oreja y luego de repartir un casto beso por su mejilla llego a su objetivo, Sesshomaru no sabía qué lo detenía, por qué no quería apartarla de él, pero Rin en un gesto que lo tomó desprevenido lamió sin pudor alguno sus labios, la sensación en el demonio fue inmediata la atrajo hacia él para profundizar el beso.

Sus lenguas se encontraban en una perfecta sincronía, el demonio sin prisa alguna acaricio su espalda pero se detuvo al final de la misma, el beso lo perturbó sin contar con las atrevidas caricias de su protegida sobre su torso desnudo, pero se dejo llevar cuando ella con lentitud se quitó delante de él la única prenda que la cubría, empezó esparcir besos suaves sobre su torso desnudo, ese fue el aliciente para que el demonio se atreviera a bajar por su cuello, no se privó de lamerlo de forma sugestiva, sin duda alguna estaba embriagado con el aroma de aquella mujer, al tocar uno de sus pezones con su lengua, ella gimió con suavidad producto del placer que estaba experimentando, cuando dijo sin pensar:

—Hazme tu mujer…Sesshomaru…márcame como tuya…muérdeme…entiérrate entre mis pliegues, quiero sentir que eres mío.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, se dio cuenta al mirar con atención a la hermosa mujer que estaba sonrojada jadeando delante de él, que ella no podía ser su protegida, porque sencillamente a pesar de su apariencia adulta, ella seguía siendo una niña de con una mentalidad de siete años, que nunca diría tales palabras y menos a él.

El demonio saco sus garras y dio una zarpazo letal a la hermosa mujer, en un parpadear despareció la ilusión, la bruma se había dispersado por pocos segundos, entonces se dio cuenta que la verdadera Rin estaba en el piso y aun no despertaba, la bruma le había mostrado su más ferviente deseo pero lejos de cuestionarlo y enojado con él mismo, se transformó en su verdadera forma y tomo con suavidad a la hermosa mujer en su hocico para salir volando con ella a gran velocidad de ahí, porque si seguían caminando por ese extraño sendero, la bruma de la ilusión le podía afectar de nuevo.

No iba a cometer ese error dos veces.

Está vez voló a gran velocidad, sin detenerse a ver los cadáveres de los demonios esparcidos en el lugar, entonces al salir de la extraña bruma llegó a un lugar similar al lago, solo que ahora habían dos extrañas fuentes que parecían suspendidas en el aire, una fluía hacia arriba mientras que la otra fluía hacia abajo, una era cristalina otra era turbia, puso a Rin en el suelo, no podía arriesgarse a sumergirla en la fuente equivocada y terminar matándola, todo menos eso.

Sin prisa alguna y estando completamente en alerta, metió su mano en la primera fuente la del agua cristalina, pero sintió que sus fuerzas eran drenadas, entonces saco su mano inmediatamente y dijo en voz alta:

—La fuente de la muerte.

Se dirigió a la segunda fuente, está era de un hedor insoportable pero sin duda tenía algo inusual, un raro brillo se veía en medio de esas aguas turbias y al meter su mano, sintió como su fuerza vital aumento y dijo en voz alta:

—La fuente de la vida o mejor dicho…la legendaria fuente de la juventud…¿quién diría que después de todo este tiempo terminaría en este lugar?

El demonio puso un alto a sus pensamientos, sabía que ningún humano tenía que saber sobre aquella fuente que en siglos pasados fue origen de grandes disputas y por poco causo la exterminación tanto de demonios como humanos, ya que su poder eran ilimitado pero mientras que un demonio renovaba sus energía demoniacas, en un humano la supuesta inmortalidad que podría causar lo podría trastornar, porque una vez sumergido en sus aguas y luego de un extraño ritual en donde la sangre de doce demonios ancestrales predominaba junto con otros artilugios, su envejecimiento era lento pero cuando llegaba a su vejez luego de varios siglos querían bañarse de nuevo en sus aguas y su búsqueda nunca terminaba bien, aparte de que aquel ser terminaba contaminado con pensamientos y sentimientos malignos, era el pago por la extraña inmortalidad, convertirse en un letal «demonio humano», nunca terminaban bien esa historia sean para demonio o humano.

Sesshomaru notó a Rin aun estaba dormida y dijo en voz alta:

—Solo debe estar…—miró con detenimiento y calculó su posible edad, ya que por cada año humano equivalía a un segundo en la extraña fuente, el tiempo era algo primordial, entonces Sesshomaru la desnudó sin prisa y trato de concentrarse en su rostro, una tarea difícil para el demonio pero no imposible, ingresó con ella a la fuente y contó mentalmente mientras se sumergía con ella en la inusual fuente:

« 20,19,18…9,8…», inmediatamente salió del lugar y en su brazo ya no estaba el hermosa y sensual mujer, sino la dulce e inocente niña que el protegía, ignoró su desnudez y el poder que le recorría por dentro, la apretó con suavidad contra su pecho y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la fuente, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con una Rin convertida en bebe, al llegar a sus ropas la envolvió en ella, pero notó que si bien respiraba con suavidad, ella no despertaba, frunció el ceño pero decidió no perder el tiempo, está vez se transformó de nuevo y aspiró con fuerza para no respirar mientras pasaba sobre la bruma de la ilusión y al llegar al otro lado notó a Jaken peleando con el íncubo que le decía:

—Maldito renacuajo casi quemas mis alas.

—Maldito íncubo…sé que te ibas escapar…

—Te voy…—El íncubo se quedo sin palabras al ver al demonio con la niña en brazo y preguntó con asombro—: ¿Quién diablo eres tú?...¡Imposible!...Nunca antes ningún demonio ha salido de este lugar.

Sesshomaru ni se tomó la molestia en contestarle, cuando su fiel sirviendo dijo con soberbia:

—El año bonito, no es cualquier demonio... «íncubo idiota», él es el gran…

—¡Jaken!

—…si, si amo bonito…

—¡Cállate!

El pequeño demonio se mordió los labios, cuando su amo pregunto al íncubo:

—¿Por qué ella no despierta?

El íncubo tomó una distancia prudente de aquel poderoso demonio y respondió con calma evitando controlar su asombro por estar ante tal poderoso demonio:

—La niña despertará una vez que salga de mis dominios.

—Entonces…vámonos.

El íncubo abrió sus alas y creo la barrera que le permitió atravesar el extraño lago y al llevarlos al otro lado, se aparto con rapidez de ellos, al estar a una distancia que él considero segura, dijo con malicia:

—Es raro ver a un demonio de «tu clase» con una niña humana…¿piensas devorarla?

Jaken se puso tenso, pero Sesshomaru ni se tomó la molestia en contestar mientras salía del lugar, entonces el íncubo dijo con malicia:

—…¿acaso piensas convertirla en tu compañera?...Después de todo, se convertirá en una mujer extremadamente hermosa.

Está vez, el fiel sirviente se enojo y le grito:

—Incubo idiota…mi amo no se rebajaría a tomar...

—Mi nombre es «Kano», ¡maldito renacuajo!, y si tú—señalo a Sesshomaru—, no la vas hacer su mujer entonces yo te haré el favor con…—El demonio no pudo hacer la propuesta indecente sobre Rin cuando el potente látigo impregnado de veneno casi le da a una de las alas y al notar los ojos rojos del perro-demonio, solo se limitó a verle con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna, Sesshomaru finalmente salió del lugar, pero esta vez su fiel sirviente se quedo callado.

* * *

Al salir del extraño campo que limitaba el territorio del seductor demonio, Rin empezó a toser, pero lejos de despertarse se acurro sobre el pecho desnudo de su protector mientras continuaba con su plácido sueño, Sesshomaru sin mirar al pequeño demonio, le dijo en un tono que denotaba que no iba aceptar ninguna negativa:

—Jaken, ve al pueblo más cercano y compra ropa para Rin.

El fiel sirviente, se alejo de ellos en busca del dragón de dos cabezas y salió del lugar, Sesshomaru llegó al lugar donde se supone que iban a descansar, y al mirar a su protegida no pudo evitar decir en voz baja con cierto malestar:

—Se supone que mi mayor deseo es…matar a ese maldito de Naraku…

Las risas retorcidas del íncubo se hicieron presentes en el lugar, enconces Sesshomaru se puso en alerta cuando miró a lo lejos, en lo más alto de un árbol al íncubo, quién le preguntó con burla:

—¿Ese es tu mayor deseo? ¿Matar? No me hagas reír demonio…

—¿Quieres morir maldito íncubo?

—Calma…calma…solo, estaba un poco intrigado, al saber que fuiste capaz de salir de la extraña bruma de la ilusión…¿Qué viste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—…está bien sino me quieres decir, pero tengo que advertirte algo…—Al notar que el gran perro-demonio lo miraba con atención pero sin filtrar ninguna emoción en su cara le dijo con malicia—: Cuando la niña llegue a esa edad y se convierta en la mujer que tuve en mis brazos, la tomaré par…

El íncubo no pudo decir palabra alguna cuando el látigo impregnado de veneno de Sesshomaru casi lo alcanza y este dijo al salir volando del lugar:

—…no lo podrás evitar, me filtraré en sus sueños y la haré mi mujer…

—No si primero te mató—Sesshomaru no era de amenazar con vanas palabras, pero estaba en desventaja al tener a la niña dormida en sus brazos y el íncubo lo reto con temor pero alejándose:

—…la raptaré y no podrás hacer nada…

El cobarde demonio desapareció por completo, Sesshomaru regresó su mirada a la niña y dijo en voz baja, con malestar al escuchar no lejos de ahí al dragón de dos cabezas acercándose a ellos:

—Primero mataré al ser fraudulento que trató de usarme—hablaba de Naraku—. Segundo a este maldito íncubo…imbécil, quién se cree que es para tomar algo que es mío…—detuvo sus comentarios al notar a su fiel sirviente que decía:

—Amo bonito, ya vine…traje cosas linda para la mocosa.

No dijo palabra alguna, pero tuvo que reconocer internamente que Jaken tenía un gusto exquisito para las prendas de vestir que le conseguía a su protegida, sin duda alguna su influencia sobre el pequeño sirviente estaba ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pequeña Rin ajena al problema que había causado, se despertó con gran energía y dijo al verse vestida con un hermoso kimono nuevo:

—¡WOW! Es un hermoso kimono…¿pero cómo lo…

Rin se quedo sin palabras al notar frente a ella a su amo y le preguntó con curiosidad

—Amo, buenos días…¿usted me compró este kimono?

—¡Buenos días Rin!...¿Te gusta?—preguntó en su tono frío que tanto le caracterizaba y Rin le contestó con alegría:

—Me encanta, está muy bonito…gracias amo.

—…amo bonito, traje el desayuno para…¡Ah! Ya estás despierta…tremendo lío nos metiste ayer mocosa…

Ante que hiciera el comentario completo y que Rin preguntara al no entender de lo que hablaba el señor Jaken, una enorme piedra la aplasto, Sesshomaru miró a la niña y le preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas lo qué paso ayer?

—Mmmm…¿ayer?...pesque, iba comer…no comí, con razón me muero de hambre. —comentó la niña con un infantil puchero, al recordar con malestar que no había comido y ahora tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Rin, no recuerdas algo más?—volvió él a preguntar y Rin le contestó sin dudar:

—…debo haberme quedado dormida, no recuerdo nada…¿pasó algo?

El demonio se sintió aliviado, cuando la miró y le dijo:

—Ve con Jaken para que coman.

—Si amo…vamos señor Jaken.

—¡Espérame mocosa! No corras…

Sesshomaru miro la usual escena, expresó ignoro todo los recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior y se centró en sus nuevos objetivos.

No sabía cuándo tiempo le iba tomar matar al medio-demonio, pero una vez que acabara con Naraku, iría por el maldito demonio o íncubo, que se atrevió a tener la osadía de pensar y suponer que Rin se convertiría en su mujer, primero lo mataba, tan solo de recordarlo sentía que su sangre de demonio hervía por dentro.

Pero cuánto tiempo le toque cazar al íncubo, eso ya es otra historia.

**«FIN»**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

[1] La mayoría de los personajes son del anime/manga: Inuyasha de Takahashi Rumiko.

1.1 No permito hacer CLON de mi historia, si la ven por favor me avisan para reportarla. ¡Gracias!

1.2 El crédito de la imagen no es mía, sino del manga shōjo creado por Mayu Shinjō: Virgin Crisis [悪魔なエロス, Akuma na Eros], pero lo tome de referencia para justificar la imagen del íncubo de mi OS.

[2] Mil disculpas por la cacografía, toda critica a mejorar es bien recibida.

[3] Este OS lo arme a petición de Sango Tsunade o más conocida en el lado oscuro del Facebook como « la revoltosa mamá conejo », para compensar con la tortura china auto-impuesta en mi honor y por supuesto a todos mis lectores que les gustes está pareja [Sesshomaru y Rin] en este maravilloso anime.

Aún no me animo hacer una historia completa porque me faltan ciertos elementos, pero sería interesante saber para mí: ¿Qué les pareció el OS? ¿Les gustaría leer más al respecto?.

[Adicional] Me toco leer un poco sobre íncubos y súcubos que sin duda haré un mini-especial de estos demonios en el Group's Evil, si les gustaría conocer más sobre ellos no duden en unírsenos, los datos del grupo está en mi perfil de FanFiction.

[4] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Estamos en contacto** ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	2. Extra N1 Negación

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**El íncubo.**

**Extra N°1: Negación.**

—¡¿Por qué el señor Sesshomaru está tan enojado?!— preguntaba por enésima vez Rin, al mirar como su amo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo y está vez sus expresiones claramente mostraban enojo y frustración. Eso era raro en el estoico demonio.

Jaken estaba en un dilema, por su seguridad se había puesto a resguardo de la pequeña niña, si supiera que ella había sido la culpable del mal humor de su amo, pero qué le podía decir si Rin no recordaba el incidente con «el íncubo», además él tampoco sabía cómo tratar a su amo, nunca antes en los siglos que le había servido él, había mostrado abiertamente sus emociones, de hecho si siquiera sabía que los tenía. El demonio era catalogado como un ser despiadado, más frío que el hielo.

Era la primera vez, que Jaken no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, en ese momento deseaba que aparecieran mil y un demonios para que su amo lo mate y descargue su mal humor con ellos.

Finalmente miró a la culpable de la situación y solo se animó a susurrar de la forma más suave posible para que su amo no pague su enojo con él y por supuesto no le escuche:

—Rin, es mejor dejar al amo solo.

—¡¿Por qué?!...— Jaken decidió interrumpir a la niña, porque podía sentir el aura oscura de su amo y su mirada a sus espaldas, entonces le contestó de forma abrupta con tal rapidez, que Rin apenas le entendió:

—Andando mocosa.

Rin no tuvo opción de protestar, porque el pequeño duende la tomó de la mano y prácticamente se la llevo arrastras, poco le importo si se tropezaban en el camino, por su bien era mejor alejarse de su amo.

Sesshomaru había visto a sus acompañantes alejarse del lugar, respiro lo más profundo de pudo para calmar el remolino de emociones que lo invadía y entre susurros comentó para si mismo:

—Yo nunca cometeré el mismo error de mi padre.

Era la única frase que repetía una y otra vez, pero esta vez la comentó de forma abierta, necesitaba seguir aniquilando a demonios inferiores que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, la razón de su furia radicaba en la segunda visita que le hizo el «maldito íncubo» , como él lo llamaba hace pocas horas, él había tenido la osadía de acercarse a Rin cuando ella se estaba bañando y como si fuera poco lo había encontrado oliendo su ropa, pero fue su comentario lo que lo puso de peor humor, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, sentía una emoción amarga que le corroía por dentro, nunca antes había sentido tal furia, ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a desafiar a su padre o a pelear con su medio-hermano, cada palabra hacía que su sangre hirviera, no había otra frase para describir su estado y nuevamente las palabras venían a su mente:

—Un aroma de flores silvestres…embriagante.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!—preguntó Sesshomaru sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque por dentro estaba furioso, había regresado al campamento para alcanzar escuchar la apuesta que hicieron Jaken y Rin, entonces ella corrió al agua, después de quitarse la ropa y le dijo a Jaken:

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Lo dudo—contestó el pequeño demonio con burla—. Regreso al rato, hay un pueblo cerca voy a comprar algunas cosas, cuando regrese tomaremos el tiempo.

Rin sonrío divertida, cuando gritó sin pensar:

—Será mi esclavo por un día, señor Jaken...

—Ni muerto…—contestó a lo lejos el demonio mientras se llevaba al dragón de dos cabezas, fue cuando Sesshomaru se mantuvo cerca pero no se mostró, hasta que notó una presencia cerca y regresó, sus ojos se tornaron peligrosamente de color rojo al ver al íncubo tomar la ropa de su protegida, esta vez sin pensar en nada se lanzó sobre él, era el momento de matarlo y no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero no contó con el íncubo extendiera sus alas y pusiera su barrera, entonces el íncubo le hablo con burla, mientras tomaba la ropa de la niña, y provocativamente le comentó con malicia y diversión:

—Después de meditarlo, he decido que no la voy a matar…—Hizo un alto a sus palabras para ver las expresiones del demonio-perro, quién solo atino a preguntar entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué?!—El aura oscura de Sesshomaru se hizo presente sobre todo al ver en el íncubo su expresión impregnada de lujuria pura, sabía que esa clase de demonio drenaba las energías sexuales de los humanos, aunque también mostraba interés en otros demonios, estos finalmente no les eran tan apetecibles como los humanos, el íncubo dejo al descubierto sus macabros planes para con Rin y le dijo con diversión:

—Cuídala, porque cuando crezca la convertiré en mi pareja, ella será un delicioso y sensual «súcubo» …—Más tardo él en hacer el comentario que Sesshomaru lanzarse hacia él pero sus garras no le hicieron daño debido a la barrara que él tenía en su alrededor y este le comentó con diversión, tan solo para seguir torturando al demonio-perro a pesar que sus planes eran una realidad a futuro—: ¿Por qué te molesta?...espera…será…

Las risas del íncubo fue el detonante para que Sesshomaru sacará una de sus espadas «Tokijin» pero antes que intentara cortar la barrera, el íncubo dijo con malicia al desaparecer del lugar:

—Incluso si la marcas como tu hembra, la tomaré. He pasado muchos siglos solo, ella es un presa tan apetecible que no la pienso dejar escapar...

—¡Idiota! Yo nunca marcaría a una humana.—contestó de forma abrupta Sesshomaru, el íncubo apareció detrás de él y comentó con rapidez, solo para hacerlo enfurecer más:

—Eso es excelente, porque no hay nada que me excite más que tomar una doncella virgen.

—¡Maldito!—Está vez el íncubo desapareció definitivamente, dejando a un demonio-perro completamente furioso, no solo por haber tenido la osadía de burlarse de él abiertamente sino por haberlo desafiado.

Ajeno al problema causado, la niña estaba conteniendo la respiración bajo del agua, ella quería ganar resistencia para competir con Jaken, quién luego de tanta insistencia que juegue con ella, él le planteo sin pensar:

—Si logras mantener la respiración debajo del agua, más tiempo que yo, seré tu esclavo un día completo, de lo contrario tú—señalo con molestia, esa fue la apuesta que el demonio-perro escucho y puso atención a las palabras de Jaken, cuando él sentencio sin pensar— , mocosa si pierdes ante el gran Jaken, te quedaras en silencio todo un día, no juegos, no cantos, no me pedirás nada.

Rin sonrío divertida, Sesshomaru a lo lejos observaba sus facciones y solo atino a decir en voz baja:

—Jaken eres un idiota.

El demonio-perro sabía que el peor error que podía cometer su fiel sirviente era subestimar a la pequeña niña humana que lo acompañaba, le parecía increíble que no se haya dado cuenta que a pesar de ser una infante, su resistencia era algo interesante, había observado a Rin y sabía que la niña era especial, no por el grado de atención que tenía, sino porque adaptarse andar con dos demonios no era nada fácil para un humano, en las carreras Rin tenía mejor resistencia que Jaken, incluso había días que andaba por horas, mientras el pequeño sirviente termina exhausto encima del dragón de dos cabeza, la niña caminaba a su propio ritmo pero era ágil.

Además él había aprendido leer sus expresiones, cuando ella tramaba algo sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, por lo que no dudaba que ella iba más de una travesura a Jaken, no entendía por qué su fascinación de molestar al pequeño demonio, pero mientras ella se entretenía no causaba mayores problemas al demonio-perro, entonces fue cuando sintió un chapoteo en el agua, Rin salía del agua para exhalar el aliento retenido.

Sonrío con diversión cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Aún no es suficiente…—Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos cuando notó con asombro a su amo, prácticamente sobre el lugar, si bien estaba en el cielo su sombra se proyecto en el agua, entonces comentó con asombro—: ¡¿Señor Sesshomaru?!

—Sigue con tu baño...—Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él, mientras iba a ubicar a Jaken para que consiga un nuevo kimono para su protegida.

De este encuentro ya habían pasado cerca de tres días y el humor de Sesshomaru iba de mal a peor, sobre todo al recordar con exactitud no solo las palabras del íncubo, sino sus insinuaciones sobre su protegida y ahí se filtraba la imagen de Rin «adulta» , él ya no podía ver a la dulce e inocente niña con los mismos ojos, sobre todo al tener latente el recuerdo en lo qué ella se iba convertir a futuro y cómo sino tuviera problemas con lo del íncubo y la persecución del medio-demonio Naraku, ahora se sumaba un nuevo problema con los demonios-gatos.

Finalmente decidió poner un alto a sus pensamientos, faltaba poco tiempo para que llegué la noche, se alejó de sus acompañantes para ver que el lugar no representaba ningún peligro para ellos, mientras tanto Jaken exhaló el aire retenido y en voz baja susurró:

—El amo bonito está de tan mal humor, que me da hasta miedo hablarle.

—Señor Jaken—El pequeño duende miró con atención a la pequeña niña y antes que ella volviera a preguntar lo mismo, susurró en voz baja para desviar el tema:

—Hace cincuenta años, el señor Sesshomaru tuvo un conflicto con unos demonios gatos, se supone que ahora las cosas estaba bien, luego que el señor Sesshomaru les devolvió su alma hace pocas semanas cuando nos volvieron a desafiar— Jaken al darse cuenta que Rin lo miraba con atención, decidió profundizar la historia y le comentó—: Ahora han regresado pero con los «driders» , eso es inusual.

—¿Qué son los driders?

—Eres una completa ignorante—Al notar la mirada de seriedad de la niña, que sabía que iba protestar, decidio extender su explicación—. Son especies de engendro provenientes de un «drow» que ha sido repudiado por su diosa. Y antes qué preguntes, son demonios que veneran a una diosa araña, que se llama «Loth», cuando un drow llega a cierto grado de desarrollo, sean cómo guerreros, magos, profetas, en fin, son sometidos a una prueba especial y al no pasarla su diosa los desentierra de su comunidad y los maldice.

—Que diosa tan cruel.—comentó la niña con asombro, Jaken se acomodo cerca del lomo del dragón de dos cabezas y dijo con cuidado:

—Lo es, sin contar con su letal veneno, en fin un drow maldito se transforma y su parte inferior parece el de una araña gigante como de ocho patas. No entiendo cómo se han unido, ellos son enemigos por naturaleza, no aliados. Algo no están ahí…¡¿Qué estará pasando realmente?!

—¿Es por eso qué el señor Sesshomaru está de tan mal humor?

Jaken no dudaba de la fortaleza de su señor, pero sin duda ambas especies le iban hacer pasar un mal rato a su amo, pero él sabía que ese no era el motivo de su enojo, pero eso no le podía decir a Rin, así que por inercia movió su cabeza y Rin contestó sin pensar:

—Entonces no debemos estorbar al amo Sesshomaru, para que él pueda matar a esos demonios que tanto problemas pueden causar.

Jaken sonrío de forma burlona, cuando refutó sin pensar:

—Aquí la que estorb…—No pudo hacer el comentario cuando una enorme piedra lo aplastó en el acto y Rin superado al susto porque el ruido de la piedra la sobresalto, miró a su amo y le dijo con una cálida sonrisa:

—Señor Sesshomaru, prometo que ni Jaken ni yo lo estorbaremos en su batalla con los demonios gatos y las arañas. Usted puede señor...—comentó ella con ánimo y mucho orgullo.

El demonio la miró sin expresión alguna, le iba decir que se duerma pero de la nada un potente grito lo hizo abalanzarse sobre Rin, cuando escucho la voz de su medio-hermano «Inuyasha» decir:

—¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

No hubo tiempo para devolver el ataque que no era dirigido hacia él, sino a uno de los demonios-gatos, por inercia Sesshomaru puso su único brazo sobre la cintura de Rin para lanzarse al piso porque si volaban la técnica de «Tessaiga o colmillo de acero», la espada de su medio-hermano los iba alcanzar, entonces el daño iba hacer peor para ambos.

Sin embargo, aquella acción de igual trajo consecuencias porque aparte del remesón que sacudió a Rin, ya que a pesar de estar protegida por el cuerpo de su amo, no se golpeo la cabeza pero su cuerpo fue prácticamente aplastado por el peso de él y una de las puntas de acero de la armadura se enterró de forma abrupta en uno de sus hombros, ella gritó por el dolor que sentía, entonces el escandaloso aroma de la sangre de su hombro izquierdo se hizo presente.

Sesshomaru se quedó sin palabras, sin querer él la había lastimado, atrás del demonio-gato venía Inuyasha y sus acompañantes, quienes también se mostraban asombrados por el accidente ocasionado, pero frente de ellos «Kora» un demonio-gato con una mirada perdida y un driders, que se hizo presente en el lugar se notaba que la controlaban, ese fue el detonante para que Sesshomaru llamará a Jaken para que cuide de Rin, antes que él se transformara en su real forma y de un solo mordisco arranco sin piedad alguna la cabeza del drider, todos estaban impresionados por el proceder del demonio-perro, quién no dio opción a nada, Kagome se apresuró atender a la niña que no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Sesshomaru miraba a la demonio-gato, que al salir del trance exclamó sin pensar:

—¡Maldito drider!...¡¿Sesshoomaru?!—La demonio-gato retrocedió, Sesshomaru regresó a su forma humanoide, pero aún tenía los ojos rojos, la demonio nunca antes había visto tal mirada de furia en él, ni siquiera cuando lo habían desafiado por segunda vez hace pocas semanas, antes que él matara a su amo para devolverles sus almas, ella temió por su vida y aclaró con rapidez—: Ese drider, me controló por medio de un extraño artilugio…no he tenido la intención de atacarlos, menos de lastimar a la niña humana.

Sesshomaru no contestó, pero Inuyasha cometió el desatinó de decir:

—Maldito gato. ¿Cómo dejaron que esas cosas los contro…—La pregunta no la terminó, porque Sesshomaru recordó su presencia al sentir sus sentidos invadidos por el olor de la sangre de su protegida, quién del dolor se había desmayado, mientras Kagome aplicaba presión sobre su hombro herido para evitar que se desangre y tanto Sango como el moje Miroku trataban de ayudar, en ese momento un potente puño fue lo único que sintió Inuyasha antes de perder el conocimiento.

Kagome se alertó, había visto a Sesshomaru enojado pero nunca furioso a tal extremo y lo entendía, por culpa de ellos Rin salió lastimada, entonces comentó con temor:

—Creo que la herida no es grave—señaló la herida que no dejaba de sangrar— , si las puntas de su armadura no tienen veneno, puedo curar la herida…pero necesitamos ir a la aldea, allá deje las vendas y material que necesito para curarla.

El demonio-perro la miró con sus ojos rojos, entonces Jaken preguntó con rapidez:

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

—A menos de un días de caminó.—contestó Kagome sin vacilar, mientras veía con tensión al demonio-perro que se acerco a ellos a paso suaves pero firme, alertándolos por completo, entonces él ordenó de una manera fría:

—Volaremos. Ve con Jaken en Ah-Un.

—¡¿Qué?!—Kagome no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, cuando Sesshomaru tomó a la niña en un brazo y en un haz de luz desapareció del lugar y Jaken solo pudo gritar:

—Eh…amo bonito espérenos—miró a Kagome y le ordenó sin tino alguno—: ¡Sube!

—Al menos dime por favor—replicó de mala gana Kagome y Jaken protestó inmediatamente al decirle mientras se subía al dragón de dos cabezas:

—No pierdas tiempo. Esto pasó por su culpa y si te demoras, no dudo que el señor Sesshomaru destruya su aldea. Después de todo por culpa del idiota de Inuyasha, el amo lastimó a Rin sin querer, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. ¡¿Te apuras o no?!

Ese comentario fue el aliciente para que Kagome se apresurara a subir al dragón de dos cabeza, quién gruño con fuerza, Jaken trató de controlarlo diciéndole que se calme, la sacerdotisa no era de su agrado como casi ningún ser humanos, solo aceptaba a la pequeña niña humana que los acompañaba, mientras Kagome subía con temor, gritó a lo lejos, al sentir empezaba elevarse:

—Sango, Miroku encárguense de Inuyasha, por favor.

En ese momento Shippo que se había mantenido escondido detrás de Kirara, el gato de dos colas de Sango comentó en voz alta:

—Sesshomaru realmente da miedo cuando se enoja de verdad. ¡¿No es cierto?!

Sango miró al monje y este dijo mientras iban por Inuyasha, quién ya había despertado, pero estaba sentado tocándose la quijada con una mirada aturdida:

—Sesshomaru siempre anda de mal humor, pero está vez mostró una expresión asesina que daba miedo.

Sango ya se había acercado a Inuyasha y le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Maldito Sesshomaru, casi me rompe la cara—buscó a Kagome con la mirada, y al no verla cerca de él preguntó con asombro—: ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!

—Sesshomaru se la llevo a la aldea para que cure a Rin...—contestó con rapidez Sango, mientras Shippo, Kirara y el monje se acercarán a él, Inuyasha se paró abruptamente y dijo con enojo:

—¡Maldito seas Sessho…—Antes que él protestara por completo, el monje le interrumpió y le aclaró con seriedad:

—Por tratar de matar a esos demonios, el viento cortante, impacto contra Sesshomaru y él accidentalmente lastimo a Rin. La niña termino siendo perforada por una de las puntas de la armadura de él.

—¡¿Qué?!— Miroku no perdió tiempo en contarle cómo Sesshomaru se había abalanzado hacia ella, le dio todos los detalles del incidente, Inuyasha se sintió mal por la pequeña entonces susurró en voz baja:

—Con razón se enojo tanto. ¡Diablos! Todo por culpa de ese demonio-gato y esa….cierto Sesshomaru lo mató, nunca antes lo había visto pelear con tanta...

—…no dio opción a nada…—Sango hizo un alto a sus palabras, cuando miró a Inuyasha y le señalo lo obvio—: Siempre he creído que él nunca ha podido contigo porque eres más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sango?—preguntó con interés Shippo, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku tenían la misma pregunta, Sango les miró y les comentó con temor:

—Sesshomaru parece que no ha tenido intención realmente de matarte…el demonio que vi hoy pelear era implacable, no dio opción a nada, Sesshomaru no ha mostrado su verdadero poder.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido de exasperación cuando dijo con el orgullo herido:

—Siempre he vencido a Sesshomaru.

—¡No lo sé!—exclamó el monje al mirarlo con atención y expresó sus dudas en voz alta, causando que Inuyasha perdiera los estribos cuándo le comentó en voz baja—: Si no tuvieras a colmillo de acero, realmente él podría matarse con sus propias garras. No le costó nada matar al demonio-araña.

—No digan estupideces….siempre lo he vencido y siempre la haré, ahora vamos por Kagome.

—Subestimar al señor Sesshomaru puede ser un error—comentó con preocupación el monje, mientras Sango suspiró con pesar pero no dijo palabra alguna, era mejor no contradecirlo, Inuyasha empezó los miró pero no hizo más comentarios, empezó a correr para ir a la aldea, después de todo el tenía la necesidad de disculparse con la niña. Aunque tenía sus dudas, porque no sabía de Sesshomaru le iba permitir acercarse a ella.

* * *

Ajenos al inusual grupo de viajeros, un par de demonio los miraba con interés.

El íncubo sonreía con diversión, después de siglos de haber estado solo había encontrado un demonio que era de su interés, porque Sesshomaru sin duda alguna sería un demonio interesante de vencer y el premio lo sería más.

Del otro lado, una niña de cabellos blanco escondida entre las ramas de uno de los árboles más altos, mostraba a través de su espejo, lo sucedido y del otro lado el medio-demonio que tanto problemas les había causado miraba con interés y se podría decir que con una extraña sonrisa.

Naraku finalmente dijo en voz alta:

—Interesante. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! —Su sonrisa se hizo extrañamente más amplia, cuando en medio de una carcajada tétrica señalo lo obvio—: Una pequeña niña humana es el punto débil del señor Sesshomaru—. El medio-demonio empezó a reír abiertamente, porque la situación le era extraña como hilarante, hasta que finalmente afirmó:

—Dulces ironía. Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru si algo le llegase a pasar a la niña que le acompaña.

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea pocas horas después, las personas se quedaron sin palabras al ver al imponente demonio aterrizar cerca de la casa de la sacerdotisa Kaete, quién al ver al demonio y a la niña herida se apresuró a dejar sus hierbas aún lado y sabía que el demonio estaba furioso por lo que dijo con suavidad:

—Puede adelantar y curar su herida…¿Tiene algún veneno en su cuerpo?—Ante la negativa del demonio, ella trato de tomar a Rin, quién en el momento se despertó y pego un aterrador gritó, Sesshomaru inconscientemente la apretó con suavidad hacia él y la sacerdotisa le dijo con suavidad:

—Sé que duele, pero si no me dejas ver no podré curarte.

Más que adolorida, Rin estaba asustada de estar en una aldea humana, Sesshomaru pareció entender su dilema y le susurro algo al oído, que la calmo por un momento, mientras ingresaban a la pequeña aldea, no tenía intención de ingresar al lugar, pero entendió perfectamente que Rin no lo iba a soltar, además él no la iba dejar sola después de los sucedido, Kaete con mucho cuidado descubrió su hombro herido, lo primero que hizo fue lavar la sangre, en el momento que iba a limpiar la herida, Kahome y Jaken llegaron al lugar, entonces Sesshomaru le susurro algo a Rin, quién estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Salió para darle privacidad a las mujeres que la curen, mientras le daba una orden puntual a Jaken, tenía que ir por un nuevo kimono y por el material que iba necesitar en los días posteriores para las curaciones de Rin, porque una vez hecha la primera curación saldrían del lugar, porque si algo detestaba el demonio era estar en una aldea humana.

Los minutos se convirtieron en un par de hora, el demonio-perro espero con impaciencia cerca de un gran árbol, cuando sintió el olor de su medio-hermanos y sin levantar la mirada, que estaba centrada en aquella pequeña casa donde estaba su protegida, comentó en un tono mortal:

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

Inuyasha no dijo palabra algunas por varios minutos, él había llegado antes que sus acompañantes y contestó en voz baja:

—Quiero disculparme con la niña. Después de todo fue mi culpa que saliera lastimada.

Sesshomaru no contestó, pero no se movió de su lugar, Inuyasha dudo por unos minutos hasta que dio un paso adelante pero tuvo la necesidad de retroceder sobre sus propios pasos cuando el látigo impregnado de veneno le cortó el paso.

—¡Mierd*!...¡¿Por qué hiciste eso estúpido…—Inuyasha no pudo seguir con sus reclamos, cuando otro potente látigo vino hacia él, esta vez Sesshomaru lo miró con odio y le dijo en un tono mortal:

—¡Vete!

—Tú no me das ordenes.

—Entonces muere…—Antes que Sesshomaru se lanzara contra él, Inuyasha saco su espada cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Solo quiero disculparme con Rin.

Esta vez Sesshomaru lanzó dos espirarles de veneno, cuando se lanzó de frente contra Inuyasha, quién alcanzó a gritarle:

—No quiero pelear…solo quiero disculparme con ella, no sé por qué estas furioso. No se supone que odias a los humanos.

Sesshomaru no contestó cuando le lanzo nuevamente otro latigazo que logro corta su manga izquierda, e Inusyaha gritó con enojo:

—¡MALDITA SEA! … ¡¿Por qué me atacas?¡ …No sé como una niña inocente puede estar con un maldito como tú…

Sesshomaru seguía sin contestar, cuando rasgo ahora sus vestiduras de la pierna derecha, Inuyasha sentía el veneno corroer su pierna, él realmente quería matarlo, fue cuándo dijo sin pensar:

—Idiota…¡¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?!...—Los ataques de los látigos eran más certero, cuando uno de ellos cortó el rostro de Inuyasha, él explotó y gritó a todo pulmón—: Ya entendí…amas a la pequeña niña humana y por eso estás tan furioso porque … —Inuyasha no comentó más, porque Sesshomaru se paró abruptamente y entre dientes comentó sin pensar:

—¡Yo no amo a Rin!

El silencio fue abrumador, porque Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y sin pensarlo soltó su espada, Sesshomaru miró con atención a dónde él estaba mirando y para su sorpresa, justamente en ese momento venía Rin con el hombro vendado mientras tomaba parte de su kimono, cerca de ella Kagome, que en ese momento se había parado abruptamente, Jaken también estaba desconcertado al igual que el resto de los viajeros que llegaban en ese preciso momento.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando la pequeña niña se quedo mirando con una extraña expresión ambos demonios, Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, cuando fulminó con la mirada a Inuayasha y le gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡INUYASHA ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!...—Luego de tantos abajo que le dio Kagome a Inuyasha, ella finalmente comentó con enojo—: ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener tu boca cerrada?!— Trató de calmar sus emociones, a Sesshomaru no le dijo palabra alguna, pero se tomó su tiempo en mirar a Rin, no sabía cómo ella iba tomar esa confesión y no era la única pendiente de su reacción, pero al mirarla se quedo sin palabras al verla sonreír, entonces con cuidado se inclino hacia ella y antes que le diga algo, Rin susurro:

—El señor Inuyasha tiene todo una eternidad para aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

—¡¿Qué?! — era la pregunta que todos se hacía en ese momento, cuando Rin miró a su amo y dijo con una suave sonrisa, que por alguna razón a él no le gusto:

—[…] después de todo el señor Inuyasha y el señor Sesshomaru van a pasar la eternidad juntos, apuesto que con el tiempo aprenderán juntos muchas cosas.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, cuando ella se viró y siguió hacia el dragón de dos cabeza, cruzo mirada con Jaken y ella sonrío cuando con los labios pronuncio sin decir palabra alguna _«venganza»_ , el pequeño duende la miró con asombro, mientras ella susurro:

—Gracias por su ayuda señorita Kagome.

—Etto!...Rin si deseas, puedes quedarte…— Kagome no dijo más palabras cuando la pequeña se subió al dragón de dos cabezas que expresó se había bajado al ras de suelo para que ella se puede subir, y Jaken se apresuró ayudarla y ella contestó con suavidad, sin dejar de mirar a su amo, quién a pesar su estoica mirada por dentro era un remolino de emociones que no eran propias de él:

—Deseo irme. Gracias por todo.

Para asombro de todos, ella le dio la orden al dragón de salir del lugar, incluso todos regresaron su mirada a Sesshomaru, quién solo desapareció del lugar en un haz de luz para alcanzarlos.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, hasta que Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

—La pequeña niña humana dejo botado al gran Sesshomaru, esto es….

—¡INUYASHA ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! … —Esta vez los abajo se hicieron interminable por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jaken iba detrás de Rin en completo silencio, sabía que ella estaba adolorida, pero no entendió su forma de reaccionar, esperaba ver a una niña molesta, incluso que llorara y reclamara, pero la serenidad de Rin se aterró y peor se puso al sentir a su amo cerca de ellos, pero Rin no se detuvo, no sabían a donde iba, el dragón iba volando hacia algún lugar que ambos ignoraban, pero Rin parecía no tener de qué preocuparse, era como si ella y el dragón sabía a dónde iban, viajaron aparentemente sin rumbo fijo hasta entrada horas de las noche, hasta que el dragón descendió y Jaken ayudo a bajar a Rin con cuidado, y después de preguntarle si necesitaba algo, se alejo de ella, porque Rin no dio opción a nada cuando dijo, que iba al claro más cercano para tomar agua y cambiar su vendaje.

Sesshomaru la observó a la distancia, considero que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, cuando dijo en voz baja:

—Rin.

La pequeña niña no contestó, lejos de estar molesta se tomó su tiempo en contestar, pero no lo miró, solo susurró con suavidad:

—Rin se disculpa por todo los problemas causados.—empezó a tomar un poco de agua y se arreglo el cabello, para acercarse a la orilla y meter sus pequeños pie, el demonio-perro la observó con cuidado, cuando finalmente dijo, luego de suspirar con incomodidad sin que ella se diera cuenta:

—Rin no tiene que disculparse, es este Sesshomaru quién debe disculparse.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la niña mientras dejaba de jugar con el agua y puso su mirada hacia le hermosa media luna que había durante esa noche y el demonio contestó con suavidad:

—Mentí.

—Lo sé—Está vez lo miró y aunque él mostraba sus estoico rostro sin emoción alguna, ella podía ver el desconcierto en sus ojos y luego de una incomoda sonrisa aclaró sin prisa—: Sus acciones contradicen sus palabras…pero…

—¿Pero?— preguntó el demonio con interés y ella dijo en voz baja, más para ella que para el demonio:

—Sus palabras dolieron.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando el demonio se acercó al niña y la abrazó con cuidado para no lastimar su hombro, las palabras sencillamente no salía de la boca del orgulloso demonio, entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo pudo contenerse cuando le susurro algo al oído solo para que ella escuchar, en ese momento su expresión cambio y ella sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo con alegría:

—Lo sabía.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna y miró su hombro para preguntar:

—¿Sigue doliendo?

—Un poco, pero … va pasar, todo pasa…—regresó su mirada al lago y comentó con diversión—: ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un par de días?

Sesshomaru la miró con interés, la pequeña niña dijo con diversión ignorando el dolor que sentía:

—Tengo que ganarle al señor Jaken, para que sea mi esclavo toda la semana.

—¿Una semana, no era una día?—preguntó el demonio-perro con interés, pero la niña empezó a reír y comentó con diversión:

—Conozco al señor Jaken, me va pedir cuando él pierda que lo hagamos de nuevo, iré agregando un par de días…Etto! Señor Sesshomaru, puede tomarnos el tiempo cuando compitamos...

El demonio-perro relajo sus expresiones, la niña realmente tenía unas ideas interesante, puso atención cuando ella dijo con emoción todo lo que había planificado hacer con Jaken, ajeno a sus planes, el pequeño demonio miró al dragón de dos cabezas y susurró en voz baja:

—La mocosa parece más animada…pero…—Jaken se alertó, cuando notó que ella estaba haciendo sonriendo con la mirada, eso no era bueno para él, entonces susurro sin pensar en sus palabras—: Está mocosa, está planeando algo….Por Kami-sama, el señor Sesshomaru está sonriendo…maldita mocosa qué está tramando.

Por ahora tanto la búsqueda del íncubo cómo del medio-demonio Naraku quedo postergada, porque por ahora la prioridad de Sesshomaru era que su pequeña acompañante terminara de sanar y por qué no decirlo, él estaba intrigado por las futuras travesuras que la niña le iba hacer a Jaken, porque de algo tenía la certeza, el pequeño demonio no iba tener oportunidades contra ella.

**« Fin del primer EXTRA»**

* * *

**« Nota de la autora »**

Hi! Las notas del primer capítulo se aplican a este extra y a los posteriores por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos.

Aún no decido si haré una mini-historia de este FanFic o la incorporare a mi historia: Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre. Pero independientemente de eso, me gusta mucho está historia porque Sesshomaru sin duda es un personaje interesante de trabajar, y con esa personalidad tan compleja de presta para más.

[Adicional] Para quienes me leen tengo un horario de actualización, ayer actualice: Comprando una novia y hoy actualice: ¡Las maldades de Touya K! en el Fandom de SCC.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	3. Extra Final

**[DDR]** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**El íncubo.**

**Extra Final: Al final todo es un nuevo inicio.**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde el encuentro entre el íncubo y Sesshomaru, muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese tiempo:

1.- La espada maligna de «Tokijin» finalmente se rompió al enfrentar al oni «Moryomaru» ni siquiera sus dos técnicas «Souryūha y Kenatsu» fueron rivales para tal Oni, además previamente tampoco fue útil lidiar una batalla contra «Sōnga» , o más conocida como «la espada que domina el mundo de los muertos ósea el inframundo» .

2.- La muerte de las extensiones del medio-demonio Nakaru: «Kagerōmaru, Juromaru, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudōshi» sin contar con la exterminación de su parte humana «Musō» .

3.- La maduración de la espada colmillo sagrado a costa de la vida de Rin, para luego terminar cediendo su técnica «Meidou Zangetsuha» a su medio-hermano Inuyasha y finalmente el enfrentamiento con uno de los espíritus que residía dentro de la perla de «Shikon no Tama» «Magatsuhi» hace que Sesshomaru regenere su brazo izquierdo y de su cuerpo surja su propia espada «Bakusaiga» o más conocida como el «colmillo explosivo», capáz de matar demonios y no permitir que regeneren su cuerpo, sin duda una espada propia que Totosai recalca que él siempre la llevo consigo y no era una herencia de su padre, al superar su obsesión por la espada que le heredo a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru finalmente supero a su padre.

* * *

Era la batalla final, Naraku no tenía ya ninguna otra alternativa, cuando su última extensión «Bakusaiga» corta la espalda de Kagome con el Meidou Zangetsuha que le había robado a Inuyasha, todo había terminado, cuando el grupo de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se dieron cuenta que el plan de Naraku era colapsar su cuerpo sobre la aldea, Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo y le ordenó a Kohaku, el niño que era hermano de la exterminadora de demonios Sango le dijo:

—Salga de aquí—Sin vacilar él empezó a blandir su espada, ahora iban empezar el ataque desde afuera, al igual que el grupo de Inuyasha, pero no contó que al salir del cuerpo de Naraku, viera a cierto íncubo que le observada desde un punto alejado en el cielo y comentó con desdén para asombro de todos—¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —gritó, lo último que él quería era tratar con tal interferencia, y en vez de ir hacia abajo para atacar el cuerpo del medio-demonio que se desmorono fue detrás del íncubo, está vez tenía la certeza que con su nueva espada lo iba matar, pero no contó que él había regresado más fuerte que antes y extendió sus alas para hacer su barrera, entonces dijo con sorba:

—No pienso esperar a que ella crezca.

Antes que Sesshomaru lo alcanzara, sobre él y sobre el resto cayó un líquido transparente era similar al agua cristalina que lo hizo descender y gritó a Jaken que estaba cerca del lugar al igual que a su medio-hermano Inuyasha:

—Jaken cubre a Rin … Inuyasha cubre a los humanos.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó Inuyasha con asombró al sentir que sus energías se drenaban, y miró con asombro como el cuerpo de Naraku se hacía nada, al igual que su última extensión, el cambio en los humanos que les cayó el extraño líquido fue inmediato, empezaron a crecer y envejecer al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre Kagome pero fue tarde, tanto ella como Sango y Miroku envejecieron de una forma alarmante, ni decir de algunos aldeanos cerca del lugar, Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre el íncubo al ver cómo Kohaku se convertía en un hombre desgarrando sus ropas por completo, pero el dragón de dos cabezas protegió a Rin por lo que agua casi no le alcanzo, en los medio-demonios y demonios completos en el lugar el efecto fue que sus energía casi se drenaron, entonces el íncubo exclamó con enojo:

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Por qué te metiste demonio infeliz?!— Sesshomaru está vez si se enojo de verdad, cuando blandió su espada hacia él y dijo en un tono mortal—:¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Muere maldito íncubo!.

A pesar de sentirse débil no le importo lanzar el contrate-que, tal era su furia que penetró la barrera del íncubo sin problema alguna, pero no contó con que le cayera encima otra vez agua, está era de un color oscuro, al sentir la energía invadirle no lo pensó dos veces cuando regreso envuelto en un haz de luz hacia donde estaba Rin, porque entendió que el demonio había venido con la intención de transformarla en adulta pero si se excedía en su edad y por error envejecía iba usar la fuente de la juventud, cómo tuvo acceso al agua de ambas fuentes era un gran misterio para el demonio-perro, pero no contó con que el dragón de dos cabezas al sentir sus energías renovarse se pusiera de pie y dejara al descubierto a Rin, en ese momento una extraña luz envolvió a todos los entes del lugar, sean estos medio-demonio, demonios completos o humanos.

Sesshomaru por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostró una expresión de desconcierto, no solo por ver las ropas de Rin en el suelo sino al ver algo pequeño moviendo en esas ropas, fue cuando Jaken gritó con asombro:

—Me siento como un demonio de cien años—Jaken se sentía joven, miró la expresión de su amo y regreso la miraba hacia la niña, entonces abrió la boca y la cerró al mismo tiempo, ahora Rin era una bebe de meses, ni siquiera gateaba, solo atinó a decir por inercia—: Rin es una bebe…¡¿Por qué?!—miró a Kohaku y encontró un niño de menos de dos años, sin contar con los humanos que acompañaba a Inuyasha, ahora eran niños humanos de tres a cuatro años no más, pero lo peor era Inuyasha, el medio-demonio ahora parecía un cachorro de unos ochos años pero con una mentalidad de adulto, quién gritó con asombró:

—¡¿Qué me paso?! ¿Por qué soy un niño?...—Inuyasha apenas podía con su espada, miró con asombro a los niños, incluso hasta la anciana Kaete ahora lucía como una joven mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, sin pensarlo se acerco a los niños para ayudarles a vestir y al ver a su hermano tomar a la bebe en brazos, gritó con enojo:

—¡SESSHOMARU! ¡¿Qué nos paso?!—Sesshomaru estaba tan desconcertado al ver a Rin como una linda bebe, había atinado a tomarla en sus brazos con cuidados mientras la envolvía en sus ropas, lo mismo hacía Kohaku, quién se alejo para ver a su hermana, lo hizo más por instinto, entonces movió la cabeza para evadir la piedra que su medio-hermano le lanzó, fue en ese momento que al virarse se quedo sin palabras, a diferencia de él que era un demonio-adulto a su medio-hermano era un cachorro, verlo refunfuñar con una espada que apenas podía, con la ropa que para su sorpresa se había encogido, supuso que era por ser de una rata de fuego que se adapta al medio-demonio o demonio que la uso, él no quedo desnudo como le paso a los humanos. Le dieron ganas realmente de burlarse de él, pero al sentir a Rin moverse en sus brazos, centró su atención en ella.

Kaete se animó acercarse al demonio y a los niños, después de varios minutos al salir de su asombro preguntó:

—¡¿Cómo paso esto?! ¿Hay alguna forma de revertirlo? ¿Señor Sesshomaru usted conocía al demonio que nos hizo esto?

Jaken no podía creer el problema que el íncubo les había causado, pero para su asombró Sesshomaru después de contar a breves rasgos su encuentro con íncubo dijo finalmente:

—Debo regresar al palacio de mi madre, tal vez ella conozca la ubicación de la fuente de la juventud y de la muerte. De no encontrarla debemos esperar que los humanos crezcan a su propio ritmo.

El silencio fue abrumador, esperaba que Inuyasha protestara pero cuál fue su asombro que el niño se puso a llorar y Kaete preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Inuyasha qué te sucede?! ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma tan escandalosa?

El pequeño cachorro cesó el llanto, cuando dijo en voz baja:

—Tengo hambre, quiero a mi mamá. —Kaete se quedo sin palabras, cuando Sesshomaru se acercó a él, pero al no sentir la hostilidad inusual en su medio-hermano, le preguntó con curiosidad mientras Rin empezaba a moverse con más fuerza en sus brazos:

—¡¿Sabes quién soy?!—Sesshomru notó que el cachorro lo miró con atención, luego con asombro y movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, entonces preguntó con inocencia:

—¿Eres mi papá? ¿Sabes dónde está mi mamá? Tengo hambre…quiero...—Inuyasha empezó a llorar contagiando a todo los niños, entonces Jaken dijo con asombró:

—¡Imposible! Hace un momento parecía un adulto en el cuerpo de un cachorro y ahora actúa cómo tal—miró a su amo y se animó a preguntar con curiosidad—: ¿Amo usted sabe qué le sucede a Inuyasha?—cometió el desatino de señalarlo con su dedo y este no dudo en morderlo, ante los gritos de Jaken, Sesshomaru gruño con enojo porque Rin empezó a llorar:

—¡SILENCIO!—Todos los niños menos la bebe dejaron de llorar, finalmente Kaete se animó a decir:

—Tienen hambre, vamos a la aldea o bueno lo que queda con ella, podemos arreglar esto ahora…—Mientras iban caminando se animó a preguntar—: ¿Va dejar a Rin con nosotros?

El demonio se paró abrupta-mente y Kaete qué tenía Inuyasha de la mano, quién tenía agarrada a Kahome y ella a Sango, del otro lado estaba Miroku con Kotahu, comentó sin pensar:

—Ahora Rin es una bebe, no sé si sea buena idea que viaje con dos demonios, ella…—Kaete se quedo en silencio al notar el aura oscura del demonio, quién le cuestiono en un tono cortante:

—¡¿Crees qué no puedo cuidar de ella mujer?!

Antes que Kaete contestara, Jaken le dijo en un tono que se denotaba que estaba enojado, ni él mismo entendía porque le dijo a la sacerdotisa lo siguiente:

—Mi amo es capaz no solo de cuidarla sino de protegerla como ninguno. El que Rin sea ahora una bebe no cambia nada, no la vamos a dejar en una aldea de humanos a expensas que vengan horribles demonios y la terminen devorando.

Después de ese comentario Sesshomaru miró a su fiel sirviente, era la primera vez que realmente estaba de acuerdo con lo que él dijo, sin embargo algo era cierto ir con una bebe no iba hacer nada fácil, al ver que Kaete se disculpo, él dejando su orgullo a un lado comentó:

—Mujer, indícale a Jaken lo que necesita una bebe para que lo consiga en una de las aldeas más cercanas.

Kaete no hizo más comentarios imprudentes, pero Inuyasha se soltó de su mano y dijo sin pensar:

—Si mamá me da permiso, yo también puedo ir con ustedes.

Con ese comentario Jaken preguntó con malestar:

—¡¿Por qué diablos quieres venir con nosotros mocoso?!

—Porque a mí los humanos no me quieren por ser medio-demonio. Si viajo con ustedes me haré más fuerte.—contestó el cachorro con toda naturalidad y antes que Jaken contestara Sesshomaru dijo en un tono mortal:

—No permito que los débiles me acompañen.

—No lo seré señor.

Sesshomaru no entendía por qué estaba considerando la posibilidad de llevarlo consigo, pero por ahora su prioridad era que la sacerdotisa le diera instrucciones de cómo cuidar a una bebe humana y a un cachorro medio-demonio, además no iba dejar a Inuyasha con aquella espada que ni podía tomarla, claro él no tenía interés en tocarla por lo que le pidió a la sacerdotisa cubrirla para él ponerla sobre el dragón de dos cabezas.

Por ahora centró su atención en la linda bebe, era extraño si como una inocente niña Rin se gano su afecto, ahora como una bebe afloró en él un sentimiento posesivo, inconscientemente aquella bebe humana lo tenía completamente cautivado y después de todo lo vivido con la niña hasta ese momento, por primera vez Sesshomaru no cuestiono sus acciones, solo actuó por instinto.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de días, después de haber aclarado con Inuyasha que su madre estaba muerta, y que él era su medio-hermano, partieron de viaje hacia el palacio de su madre «Irasue» , quién a pesar de tener una relación distante y fría con él, era una demonio poderoso y astuta, aunque no sabía cómo iba reaccionar con sus inusuales compañeros de viaje, pero conocía su madre como para saber que ella podía darle un indicio de en dónde buscar esas fuentes, por otro lado tener bajo su tutela a su medio-hermano le podría ser útil, era como tener una segunda oportunidad entre manos, sobre todo porque el cachorro no recordaba sus diferencias y el odio tácito que había entre ellos, además de paso podría ser un nuevo protector para Rin, porque él estaba consciente que de no encontrar las fuentes, a medida que la niña humana iba a crecer, más de un problema se iba presentar, expresó ignoró la imagen de Rin adulta, esa imagen por alguna razón que él no se explicaba le hacía sentir emociones que no iban acordes a él.

También estaba consciente que Inuyasha cómo cachorro o no, era más fuerte que Jaken, sin contar con la espada que tenía, Sesshomaru se iba asegurar que no cayera en manos de algún demonio que cause estragos suficiente drama hubo con el medio-demonio Naraku y sus extensiones como para andar detrás de algún demonio que codicie la espada de su medio-hermano, por ahora era incierto lo que iba suceder en ese nuevo viaje pero de algo estaba seguro. **«Ahora tenía a quién proteger»** , miró por última vez al dragón de dos cabeza Ah-Un, a Jaken y a su medio-hermano, mientras él con Rin en brazos quién empezaba a bostezar porque tenía sueño se transformo en un haz de luz, tenían una nueva aventura que afrontar pero eso ya es otra historia.

**«Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo inicio para nuestros protagonistas»**

* * *

**« Fin »**


End file.
